


Snowfall in Central Park

by FlamingoLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: Harry and Draco escape the negativity of their family and friends about their relationship for the holidays.





	Snowfall in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



"Why did you decide on New York for Christmas? I know that your friends and Teddy wanted you home in England for their celebrations, even if they wouldn't have been thrilled to see me there with you."

Harry turned to Draco and gave him a brilliant smile, "That's exactly why I wanted to get away. This is our first Christmas together and I didn't want to have to remember all of the fights and having to stand up to everyone about why we're together. I want to make sure that both of us are happy and have lovely memories to share with our children one day about this holiday." Harry lowered his head, a little embarrassed at his outburst and looked shyly back under his lashes, "Is that okay? I felt a little selfish, but I just want you to be happy."

Draco was stunned into silence at the beautiful thought of Harry planning something like this just for him. He knew that they were good together, now that they had gotten over the silly schoolboy rivalry that lasted entirely too long, but this was something special. Smiling brilliantly at his partner, Draco grabbed him and gave him a mind-blowing kiss to show just how okay he was with that plan. "You are a wonderful man and I'm very lucky that you decided to give me another chance to be your friend. I'm also lucky that you decided we weren't meant to be friends and that you'd prefer to be lovers despite the negativity of our friends." 

Harry hugged Draco closer to him and pulled him towards the window of their hotel room to open the curtains. "Look out there and tell me that you'd rather be in your beautifully decorated but lonely Manor or at the overcrowded home of my friends for holiday when we could be here together alone and with an entire city to explore." Smiling wildly, he added, "I also know about your secret love of muggle literature and the misconceptions in it of the magical population."

Draco wasn't surprised that Harry had noticed his collection of muggle fantasy novels in his library. He wasn't sure where this conversation was going, "That is true, but what does that have to do with our trip?"

"I got us tickets to go see Wicked. It's a musical based off of the book you liked so much. I've heard very good things about it."

Opening his mouth to speak, Draco changed his mind and surged forward to capture Harry's lips in yet another kiss. He couldn't understand how he got so lucky with this man after all of the horrible things he'd done during the war. He wasn't going to question it all that much though. He was happier with this man than he'd been in years. Even Pansy and Blaise approved. He only wished that HArry' friends and family would do the same.

"Thank you. That is so thoughtful and I can't wait to go see it. When is the show?"

Harry smiled at Draco's enthusiasm, "I got us tickets for the matinee tomorrow which is at 2. I was thinking that we could head over to Central Park around ten and wander the zoo and then head over to the theatre around one. It's not all that far and it would give us a nice opportunity to look around. The hotel is even between the park and theatre so if you wanted to freshen up before we went to the play, we could stop here. Or we could grab a taxi to get us to either place if you'd rather not walk around so much. What do you think?"

"What the bloody hell is a zoo and why would we want to go there at ten in the morning? Walking through the park does sound lovely though."

Chuckling softly, Harry explained, "A zoo is like a preserve where they have different kinds of muggle animals that you can look at and learn about. They have things like a sea lion pool and bird and reptile houses that show the animals and have information about where they usually live, eat and what they do. I'm not sure about this one, but some zoos even have breeding programs for endangered species to try and help prevent them from going extinct. Too bad they haven't done that kind of thing for some of the magical creatures. How cool would that be?"

Draco listened to what Harry was describing and was fascinated. He's always secretly enjoyed the Care of Magical Creatures class at Hogwarts. "Yes, we will definitely be going there. That sounds interesting and intriguing. Do we get to interact with the animals like we did in CoMC at school?"

"I'm not sure. I just saw the little brochure in the lobby when we came in. We can check it out though."

"I hope they do! Even if they don't, I've never really seen any muggle animals that are out of the ordinary ones like the farm animals that we use in the magical world as well. We should talk to Luna about the possibility of doing something like that for magical creatures. We have the dragon preserves that house dragons, griffons and creatures like that, but I don't know of one that has the smaller creatures. Most are quite common to hear about, but there are some that I know people would be interested in seeing. I remember seeing a niffler when I was younger and thought it was adorable. I even asked mother if I could have one as a pet."

"I think I might have paid actual galleons to see that! I like your idea of talking to Luna about it. You know that so many people think she's crazy for talking about all of the crazy things she does, but they don't realize that she's just seeing things others of us can't. I talked to her for hours just after the final battle when we were all still at Hogwarts and found out that she's part fae on her mother's side. That's why she can see these things. She's a bit between the worlds, so to speak."

Nodding thoughtfully, "I actually knew that. Luna is a distant cousin, but we did spend time together at family gatherings when we were very small. We even snuck out to chat while at school. She knew that I wouldn't want anyone to see us together, not because I was ashamed of her, but because it might cause her even more problems than she already had. I can't tell you how badly I wanted to hex those damned cows in Ravenclaw for stealing her things. She knew what was going on, but let it happen because she didn't really need anything other than her books. She could make more eccentric jewelry or walk barefoot if needed, although they usually wouldn't take all of her things. Merlin forbid that Professor Flitwick would see anything that looked like bullying. That man was terrifying, even if he was small in stature."

"I know. I tried to convince her several times to go to him about her missing things, but she just said it was alright because she knew it would all be back before she had to leave the castle. It always was too. I suppose they didn't want to give her anything to actually complain about."

They continued talking for hours about school days and former friends and acquaintances until it was time to go out for dinner. It was a very pleasant evening and they ended it early due to the time differences and the fatigue from the travel. Tomorrow would be here soon enough.

~HD~HD~HD~

The next morning, both men woke at 6:30am. They took showers and got ready for their day wearing warm and comfortable clothing for the zoo trip and laid out their nicer things for the play that afternoon. They ate breakfast in the hotel's restaurant and decided that since the hotel was closer to the park than the theatre that they would walk to the park and take a taxi to the theatre after they'd come back and changed clothes.

The morning was spent wandering through the park and zoo in the light snowfall. They chatted and laughed together. Walking through the Reptile House, Harry had conversations with several large snakes making Draco shiver hearing the soft hissing of Harry's parseltongue. Draco both loved and hated hearing this because of his former experiences with Voldemort. 

They started to walk back to the hotel a little before noon so that they would have time to get ready for the show and they thoroughly enjoyed walking through the lightly falling snow and stopped on the center of a raised bridge in the park to take just a few last moments together. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer and kissed him tenderly before saying quietly, "I hope that you know that I love you."

Draco flushed with happiness and smiled back, "I love you too. Thank you for being such a wonderful man." 

The remainder of their holiday was spent exploring New York, both the muggle and magical sections. They found gifts for everyone and made plans for their future together. A future that they decided would include bonding and children. They knew that it wouldn't be an easy road, but they knew that they could face the inevitable problems facing them from family and friends as well as the magical community in general. They knew that they could make it through as long as they worked together and kept open communication with each other. They would always remember that first "I love you" and the kisses shared in the falling snow. It would always be one of their most romantic moments together.


End file.
